User talk:RobSp1derp1g
Welcome Hi, welcome to Seddie Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seddieshipper page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pinkysweet19 (Talk) 11:34, April 25, 2010 Hey Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I'm taking away the section on the Seddie page about Fanfiction writers, because we already have a page for that, here . :) Pinkysweet19, extreme lover of Seddie. Period. 00:54, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Good... I'm glad you're not mad or annoyed. I actually know some people who would explode in my face for that. Regardless, keep contributing! :) 01:54, May 5, 2010 (UTC) My Ideas Have you read my blog ? SeddieBerserker 19:19, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Actually I haven't, but now I have and I'm sorry for "stealing" your idea about the images. :It's ok, we need to build this wiki :) SeddieBerserker 19:25, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Do we have some kind of limit for how many images we can upload? If we do, I'll try to get some peoplle over at Bickering Sidekicks to join. If we don't, I'll just do a HUGE upload. Sp1derp1g]] - I keep Running Away, 19:30, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :No limit that I know of. SeddieBerserker 19:36, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :But DO invite people!! SeddieBerserker 19:40, May 6, 2010 (UTC) New Fanfic I like the On Camera fanfic you wrote. Very nice! Secundomia 01:06, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you.Can you leave a review? Sp1derp1g]] - I keep Running Away, 01:46, May 12, 2010 (UTC) When I get an account. Which I will soon. Secundomia 12:51, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Tables Could you resize the tables on the other two pages?--SeddieBerserker 20:38, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Certainly, what other two pages? Sp1derp1g]] - I keep Running Away, 20:43, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia We can create a prototype page until it's ready to be published. We have to be objective as possible, and keep fandom links to a bare minimum. -- SeddieBerserker 09:45, May 23, 2010 (UTC) hi! can I ask you who is the leader on this wiki? -.Seddie.Purple.Kara. Your Blog Hey I read your blog!! Lol i love your speculations for new episodes.. you hould put more up soon!!! Escpecially on ido! :) : Thank you! Did you like it? Sp1derp1g - I keep Running Away, 18:34, September 19, 2010 (UTC) SSSEEEDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIEEEEEE iStart a fanwar hey i love ur page but do u have any info on iStart a fanwar? just wondering Would you like to make a gallery for this site? I would appriciate it very much/ hi. I keep having an anonymous commenter on my blog post. The comments are extremely creepy and have links to inappropriate sites. Is there any way that I can block them? My blog is Seddie we did nothing wrong. If you can offer advice or help, i would appreciate it! Thanks! I am Carlisle's Princess 17:36, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Tokka is the epicness thank you thank you so much for getting the comments off!!!!! also, i know i'm not up to speed with the whole fanon vs fanfiction thing, so thats why its like that. sorry for confusion on my part! ty so much. BTW, if u could read my new post and leave a review, that would be epic! Bye! I am Carlisle's Princess 18:40, February 9, 2011 (UTC) tokka is the epicness I was wondering how to get to the comments on the Seddie wiki.... I heard that someone was being mean about the Creddie side and I wanted to clear that up... thanks. Creddie Vandalizer Can you please ban this creddier named creddie. creddie........ftw. You can find what he did on the seddieshippers page. A Troll A person named TrolliePolieOlie has edited your page with a stupid video and also is changing pages such as Seddie Quotes and Seddie Fafiction and so on. If you are able could you please ban that user together with Creddie.creddie.creddie.CREDDIEftw. Also nearly all pages on this wiki are vandalized and soon all of them are going to be.ILike Waffles 08:09, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Also a new person called Silver-Haires Seireitou is putting messages on pages for us to get a life. I have fixed probably all of the problems on the pages with a little bit of help. Could you please ban these users since they caused all the chaos from before. TrolliPolieOlie Silver-Haired Seireitou Also Creddie.creddie.creddie.CREDDIEftw apologized so you don't have to ban her. Mixed Up I changed to Dan Schneider because I was confused but then I fixed it back when I found out how to.ILike Waffles 13:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Blocked? Hey, I tried to add my details to the Seddieshippers page but I was blocked from editing it (I was signed in) =( Thanks for welcoming me! =) IamMuchan7 Mix Up Seddie fans rule the world 237 told me that Creddie.creddie.creddie.CREDDIEftw actually didn't apologize so you should ban her/him. SEDDIE 4eva Admin Well I can be admin for this wikia FINE well I Can't help u editing something and u should complete all the Seddie Quest SeddieShippers Could I be Added to the Seddieshippers list. Same username, I write fanfiction. It won't let me edit the page :) Thanks <3 xXx FairytaleBeliever123 Can you help me become an Admin? I wanted to ask if you could help me become an admin. I would take care very well of this wiki and I would help improve. ILike Waffles 11:07, June 5, 2011 (UTC) You're in a Seddie Fanfiction Story! http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7005073/1/iAlways_Meet_at_the_Purple_Restaurant It is about the Seddie Shipper's meetings! You come up in the second chapter! ILike Waffles 21:31, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi! I'm Sweet4421 and I was wonder if I could be an admin? I have some idea's to improve the wiki and have done some work. I'm still trying to make this site better and am going to try to get this wiki more popular. I would love to be an admin. Thanks! Sweet4421 was here :D 02:09, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey :) Haha, oh yes, I was on vacation for a year and a half. No, actually, I am just involved in different fandoms now, but I've never been able to delete this bookmark and decided to come back and check out what's new a few nights ago and I thought I'd do a bit of organization and managing. I might be back a bit more, who knows? I can't have any commitment here anymore, though, because I'm devoted to other shows and fandoms now and while I don't technically forget about iCary I don't exactly remember to come back often. You might see me around a bit, though. :) But really, I've pretty much left this fandom. I deleted most things on my twitter, protected it, changed my username, abandoned my Seddie Forum account...I don't really watch new episodes when they air anymore, rather catch them online a week after they air. I was more involved when the Seddie arc was going on but since that ended, I've been heartbroken and decided to stay away for a while. Sighhhh my otp is so volatile. Well, this was extreme over-sharing. Okay. Well. Yup. :) 11:34, January 28, 2012 (UTC) The wiki Hi. I was wondering if this wiki was abandoned or not. I noticed there hasn't been a lot editing in some time and I was considering building this place up, and updating it since it doesn't look like anything has been updated since early last year. Right now it just seems like only vandals come here. 3cooldog92 (talk) 23:37, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I was wondering if I could be an bureuacrat on this wiki to help it back on track? :) Austin9393 15:07, November 26, 2013 (UTC)